


A True Work of Art

by EternityCode



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art, Death, Gen, Guns, Hints Terrorism, Jhin - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Shooting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCode/pseuds/EternityCode
Summary: Jhin goes on another one of his mass genocides. After he supposedly guns down and blows some village off the face of Earth, he talks to a small boy. And yes, he kills the boy too after he rambles on about how art is related to death and how the boy should be honored and all. He then hints at a grand finale.





	1. A True Work of Art: The Beauty in Death

**Author's Note:**

> READ: Welcome to my first Fanfiction, sort of? I wrote this back in October and then I found this glorious thing called Archives of Our Own. So now, I've decided to give a shot and post it. The community seems nice enough. :D This is one of my newer pieces of writing. I personally didn't want to go back too far because some of them are a little too over dramatic and poorly written. (English isn't my first language) This chapter (Spoiler Alert: There is a part two) is extremely short. Sorry!  
> Without further wait, here's A True Work of Art: The Beauty in Death.  
> 

A True Work of Art:  
The Beauty in Death.  
“In carnage, I bloom, like a flower in the dawn.”

 

     
“I don't want to die.”  
    It was one sentence, so simple and so painfully true. It was said so innocently, with such simplicity. No child should ever be able to say those words.  
    Not to the killer who slaughtered his parents moments ago. A masked man, thin as a scarecrow, with a collection of killing machines. He wielded a gun that was still smoking at the tip.  
    “I'll make art out of you,” the masked man cooed, “a perfect canvas, and a perfect brush. Lit beautifully in the shades of red.”  
    “But I don't want to.”  
    “It will be like a blossom, lit in the dark. A rose, with the petals descending right before your eyes. Art that explodes in the seconds, so beautiful. And only we would witness it. Only us, and just us only. You shouldn't be scared, or unwilling. You should be thankful, to witness something so glorious. Like another Era, Dynasty, rising right before your eyes.”  
    And the man pointed his gun at the boy's face.  
    “My favorite number is four. A number recognized as unlucky, or a symbol of death in some cultures. A shame they can't appreciate the magnificence above all those pretty lies. Then again, beautiful lies are always the best kinds of lies. I also like to play the violin. Four bullets, four victims today. Oh, I also have four masks.”  
    “Are you crazy?”  
    “Only the best people are mad, and I'm not yet one of them. I will be shortly, after the fall of the Grand Festival,” the man said thoughtfully, more to himself than anyone else, “smile at the camera!”  
    “W-wait! Will it hurt?”     
    “Not at all. It's like falling asleep after a long day, for forever. I assure you, trust me, dear boy. I'll be here until the very end, until this work of art is complete to the core,” the masked man said, his smile eternally imprinted onto his ivory mask. Those words were words said like they were repeated by an angel's messenger, but they were whispered by the Devil.  
    There was a gunfire, and then a small laugh, then it expanded into something uncontrollable. Laughter, pure with laces of madness. The voice; unsteady and ugly, which did not fit the usual voice of the masked man; rich and almost gentlemen like in an eerie fashion.  
    “A shame. I got my white robes red. Art comes at a fair price. I will play the Devil, if it is the only way they will see the glory in True Art. I find it absolutely hysterical that they see me as a Devil on the inside, and out. It's quite simple, can't they ever see with their blind sight? Let I give myself and they an example: 'If it draws breath, it can die.' Simple, and straight to the point, correct?”  
     
    The masked man twirled his gun and withdrew from the scenery.  
     
    “Simple. Simply magnificent. The stage is set. Our performance begins. Tonight. Bouncing grenades, a deadly flourish, and the Curtain falls.”  
     
A grand finale, in the name of Art.


	2. A True Work of Art: Curtains Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin's grand finale has arrived. He makes a show of blowing people and buildings up in a dramatic fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This is part two of two of: A True Work of Art. I did this back in November, and I decided to post this one today. I wouldn't say it's a direct chapter but more of a sequel. I hope you enjoy. I loved the Jhin taunts in game, so I've decided to add some of them into the story. I realized Jhin was not really in his character on part one. (I didn't do any research) I hope this one's better.

A True Work of Art:  
Curtains Calling  
“I am the singer without a voice. The dancer without legs.”

 

    “Our grand finale, so close I can taste it. It's going to be simply beautiful. The red just a few royal shades deeper, the fireworks much more grand and festive.”  
    The man turned around, his boots clicked along the marble flooring with endless grace in his steps. His head held high, his guns pointed in a teasing manner at his surroundings.  
    “Art comes in many forms, but it is the kind that sets action in motion that touches the soul and heart,” he thought to himself. “I am a performer, and the world is my stage.”  
    He looked out the stained glass windows, and studied the fading light.  
    “The night has arrived, our performance begins.”  
      
    With a sweep of his cloak, he swept out of the grand building. Unlike most nights, this night was full of people who were celebrating the rise of their empire. A festive night always deserves a grand performance.  
    All the citizens were celebrating when a women pointed at something; frozen in place with fear. The people closest to her looked in the direction she was signaling.  
    Then there was the sound of a gunshot. It was overpowering.

    “I feel inspired. You will be beautiful,” came a voice from above.  
    Seconds later, the night was filled with the screams of the unarmed. Chaos unleashed to the fullest.  
    “Each bullet is a song,” the man loaded his gun again.  
    “One!” The first reloaded bullet caught a soldier in the heart, sending a blossom of red into the crowd.  
    “Two!” A child fell dead without a word, still clutching her trinket.  
    “Three!” A woman screamed, jolting upwards before falling to the ground. “Transcendent, each bullet will be a dance.”  
    “Four!” The boom of the fire echoed off the market streets, still echoing a minute later.  
      
    “They're puppets. I pull the strings, and then they dance.”

    The masked man swept from the rooftops and landed on the colored streets carefully. The citizens pointed and screamed, cried out in fear and ran.  
    “Smiles, everyone, smiles!” The man loaded his gun again. “One, two, three- Four!”  
      
    The peak of the thrill and panic heightened and the man was laughing; his bullet ricocheting off the walls.  
    “Each bullet is a song. You will see that art is worth the pain,” the man declared.  
    No, they were never going to forget this day.  
    Two more people fall dead upon the the soaked stone streets. “Divine.”  
    Another joined them. “Transcendent.”  
    “They are screaming murder. I'd never hurt anyone. It is the performance that kills,” the man assured the crowd.  
    In a flash, the masked man decided he's had enough the appetizer.  
    He gestured everyone to the holy church, bowed, and pressed a button hidden within his cloak.  
    The holy church exploded in a shower of sparks and fireworks before it shattered and crumbled. Flames engulfed the dome and the distressed calls of the crowd bellowed.  
    The dome went out in a bang; the magnificent walls caved and crumbled. The support beams shattered and groaned.  
    “Four, three, two, one,” the church sparked one last time before a larger explosion hit the earth.

“Smiles and screams,” the man paused, “I bring both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the End Notes. I hate you be that person again, but if you liked this one, please drop a like and maybe a comment. It helps me out a lot, knowing you guys like this kind of theme/subject. (It encourages me to write more) For a starter on this site, it does help a lot.
> 
> Until next time, EternityCode out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Being new to this site, I'm hoping I can see some support down in the comments section, driving me in the directions on what new topics you guys wanted to see. I hate to be that person but, if you really did enjoy or for whatever reason, smack that like button. (Assuming there is one)  
> Until next time, EternityCode out!


End file.
